makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Meadow
Background ---- Meadow is a somewhat reserved individual living in a town in Virginia, and well, to be quaint, doesn't feel all that comfortable revealing much about himself. Most of his friends consider him to be too apologetic and shy about himself, but they don't particularly mind. Meadow enjoys reading, writing, drawing, and making crafts out of all sorts of mediums when he has a few minutes or so to himself. His first game console was the Game Boy Color, and his first game for that was Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Ever since, Meadow has remained as an avid and passionate fan of the Mario series, but unfortunately, knows very, very few games outside of it. His favorite TV show is The Mole. He has no favorite book nor author, but the most memorable book for him that he read recently was Ida B., but Katherine Hannigan. His favorite foods include : brioches, sushi, broccoli, celery, and eggs. He is not very good at writing introductions and writing in general. Super Smash. Bros ---- Super Smash Bros. Melee Meadow, unfortunately, wasn't around when the Nintendo 64 came out and missed his chance to get the original Super Smash Bros., but he did play it at his cousin's house a few times. All of those memories were mostly forgotten, but he remembered to enjoy playing as Mario and Kirby. Super Smash Bros. Melee was Meadow's second game for the GameCube (The first being Luigi's Mansion), and while it wasn't his favorite game at first, it slowly rose to become one of his favorite games for the GameCube. He spent most of his time playing Super Smash Bros. Melee alone, not very skilled at the game (Or any others). Meadow's main characters were (And still are), in descending order : Dr. Mario Ice Climbers Princess Peach Super Smash Bros. Brawl Meadow, while not as obsessed with Melee as some of his friends were, was rather excited for Brawl's release, and kept up to date with...updates in the Smash Dojo. He was slightly disappointed when he found out that Dr. Mario was removed, but he could understand it. Instead, his attention shifted over to one of his other mains, during one day when he was playing it with three friends. He was floating around as Peach, and as his friends regarded him as no big threat, he managed to KO all of them without getting KOed himself. Meadow soon then discovered Smash Boards, and ever since May, he has worked on his Peach, which has now become his main, and enjoys defeating his friends easily with her. But none of them are really good, so don't take that as intimidating or whatever. Meadow's mains in Brawl are : Princess Peach Princess Zelda Ice Climbers Make Your Move ---- A few months after he joined Smashboards, Meadow discovered an interesting thread in the Smash General section. He browsed through the first few pages of the thread, and it intrigued him; so much, that he decided to join in as well! Meadow's first moveset, Doopliss, was a stepping stone for him to reach the next level of...moveset-making. Before, he had very little detail in his movesets and edited them day by day to slowly improve and strive for perfection, and after a while, his next moveset, the Bard, he was recognized by others and praised for a relatively good entry considering that he is a newcomer. After participating in his first contest, he lost passion has reduced to only releasing one set per contest. Meadow considers Goombella to be his best set, but even then, he feels unsatisfied by it. Many other MYMers have treated Meadow very nicely with many considerate suggestions over all of the contests, so now, he's trying (Slowly) to contribute back as well. The MYM community has been one of the most polite communities Meadow has ever been in, and he greatly appreciates and thanks them for that. And of course, here are his movesets : Make Your Move 3.0 Doopliss (Paper Mario : The Thousand-Year Door) Bard (Trickster Online) (27/50) Goombella (Paper Mario : The Thousand-Year Door) (47/50) Make Your Move 4.0 Roll.EXE (Megaman Battle Network series) (23/50) Make Your Move 5.0 Toadette (Mario series) Make Your Move 6.0 Toadsworth (Mario series) Scrapped Sets : Princess Daisy (Mario series) - Completed, but rejected for its overuse of props (Yet he posted Toadette...) Vivian (Paper Mario : The Thousand-Year Door) - Rejected because of laziness. (Yes, Meadow knows that's a horrible reason for negligence, but he couldn't be bothered to finish her after finishing Goombella, he felt so tired. Meadow says sorry.) Plans : Libra Scales (Megaman Starforce series) Kylie Koopa (Mario & Luigi series) Super Princess Peach (Super Princess Peach) And maybe a Pokémon set, but of course, all of these plans are just...plans, and may never be done. Meadow apologizes for that. Meadow's goal for the next contest is to socialize more with those in MYM, and create more than one moveset, so as to get out of his...laziness slump. Meadow also hopes no one minds making a page for himself, as he is generally an obscure member of MYM and doesn't contribute much at all to the community. Category:MYMers